


The secret about truth

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he hears his brother's screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secret about truth

He begs for it to stop.   
  
It's all that Nick can hear. It floods his ears. Painted in pain. His eyes are closed so tightly it feels he's turning them inside out, still desperately wrenching his hands from the cuffs locked securely around his wrists, skin raw and red and dying. There's a sob held in his chest, he can't breathe, it's so tight. He'd give anything,  _anything_  to make them stop.   
  
The cry is strangled, it fades.   
  
Nick's next breath is that of a person reaching the surface, once held under water too long,  _too long_ . Then he's crying, and that's all he hears. He'd give anything,  _anything_  to become deaf to it now.


End file.
